chroniclepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Factions
Most people recognize the word factions. Groupe of people with same interests.. Sounds good right? Not really. Not at all. For often these interests conflict other interests. And there are groups which have these other interests too. That gives birth to a war of factions. Were the nobles conflict not enough, there were other things as well.. Such as the bandits, and users of black magic, the merchants, the mages and all... This is, one side of the problem. The other side is, well, they don't care much about collateral damage now, would they? That is the major problem with this factions, the endless state of war between them. The hands of nobles The greater noble houses sure are few. But they do have certain branches, little related , lesser nobles and such... Now, some of these noble families give birth to fit, young men, and in some occasions women, which are chosen by the main noble family to become Feudal Blades. Such warriors, start as minor students , and then grow to full fledged, Feudal Blades. That is, their techniques and skills differ, but their function is the same. That is the reason of their naming "The Hand of Nobles." And this hand, at cases must get dirty. Which it does. Many have heard of assassinations of other feudal knights, and such problems. Shady deals, various strange knights, accompanying various strange delivery caravans etc. Recently a new noble house has risen to power. They seem to be hiring mercenary forces, and consolidating their military force. The high noble houses dislike this, they detest the rising of a new force. And to that purpose, the Feudal Blades rise to battle. The pleasant scent of gold Blacksmiths,alchemists,tailors, all sorts of professions, need the trade. They form groups and unions over time, for the only, most important purpose there has been for a long time.. To make money of course. Or so they think. The common people, do not like that, the idea of being ripped off from these craftsmen and merchants is not pleasant. So, what do they do? Form an armed force, and end it with an uprising, of course. A matter of the heart Light and darkness. The temptation and purity, eternal curse and salvation. The heart of man does know both sides of the medal. However it embraces only one. That thought is shared by two of our factions, which have clearly embraced one side. But those sides.. Are different. In one hand, the pure , holy priests and paladins which seek to mend the wounded and protect the defenseless... Well, it is not like that. There are other matters. The problem with them , is they are too radical. To them none is innocent, none defenseless, all that matters is fighting the enemy. The users of dark magic, the necromancers, the gangsters, the criminals... They seem pretty evil and dark, but those never are. For their intentions may seem pure, only their means dark. How can there be a point to light, of darkness does not exist. How can one truly see how vile is the light's punishing hand.. If the darkness does not keep them from getting blind. Are these criminals, doing it for the sake of causing harm? The Final Dream "Many times, we intervened. Many times, the eradicating flow of mystical forces, in such a subtle manner changed the face of the world. A power whose greatness a mortal mind cannot comprehend, changed the very existence of mankind through a so light breath, that is incomprehensible as well. But to consider something, is important. Something, which if we do not understand, we are not worthy of our thought and being. Was the world, gifted to man, or his knowledge to change the world? Should man relay on the first, and become one with nature, surrender to it's might and become part of it, or perhaps conquer it and grow great nonetheless. Infinitely mysterious is this matter. We never bother to seek it, yet we live as kings. But what if he did... " -Omnios. And so.. Mankind grew wise. They invented various gadgets and tools, became skilled in their use.. And eventually begun conquering nature. Well, not all of it. A fraction of men see the matter from a progressivist point of view, always striving for the better, using their knowledge to change the world. Although some others do not wish to be changed , they simply wish to become one with the world, to understand it. Which of the great gifts they were given, should man use? But this matter does not remain to a simple question. It grows, and grows, and grows... Until it becomes a conflict. A violent conflict, which may as well consume the world. In one hand, the sorcerers and lovers of the world, those that seek to be one with it, and in the other the group of people that seek progress and advancement. Scientists, inventors, scholars.. Which shall it be? Magic or metal? Movement or stability? Man... Or nature? The Cold Uprising Southern Dagnia is known for certain things. The colder climate, the massive woods, the rare species... And a noble , who instead of consoling his populace and taking decisions to their best, prefers to show his skill at combat, by going after massive monsters which can eat a man with ease. And the best part: The actual rulers are his 20 year old daughter who is by most standards NOT the ruler , the people need... And a group of old folks who only want money. The people were not happy. The decline of the economy, the negligence of the rulers and essentially every thing they might complain about , anything... They disliked. So .. Taking an example of a few centuries ago , they begun preparing an uprise. And the nobles, which consist of a random girl , together with the councilors, who consist of a bunch of shady old people , are preparing their mercenary army. Needles to say, some of the mercenary guilds of Aldor are willing to help, in exchange for money. Some of the others.. Remain sideless, at their own best.